


Mr. Wrong

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know he fucks other people, men and women.  He's a player, certified.  I knew it from the moment I met him, but I couldn't help being drawn to him.  My friend Rukia says it's because I'm always drawn to bad guys.  I wouldn't say that, but if there's one word that describes Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, it's bad." AU, Yaoi, swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! I solemnly promise that I am working on chapter twelve of I Need A Sugar Daddy, but once again, the shuffle of my iTunes has given me inspiration XD I don't know about you guys, but I love Mary J. Blige, and this song in particular gives me the feels...I decided to share this with you all since I'm a bit late with my update...
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this, but I think it has a little potential to be something someday XD
> 
> Alright, enjoy:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters therein.

**Chapter I** **:** _Bad Boys Ain't No Good, Good Boys Ain't No Fun_

I moan wantonly as the blue-haired beast bites forcefully into my neck, drawing blood. A growl rumbles from his chest as I rake my nails down his solid back. His thrusts become erratic, borderline animalistic, and I feel my prostate being stimulated with each one.

"Say my name. . ."

"Grimmjow. . ."

His hands continue to roam over my sweat slicked body, the mattress protesting against our strenuous activities. I open my eyes, catching his intense blue gaze before he immediately looks away. He never makes eye contact. I close my eyes again.

"Faster. . ." I moan, and Grimmjow complies, bringing my legs up onto his broad shoulders. My moans become breathless and I stroke myself vigorously. My body convulses once, twice, three times before my release paints my taut abdomen. Grimmjow thrusts into me harder, faster, stronger.

"Shit. . ." he curses, before his body tenses and that gorgeous face of his twists in the ecstasy of his ejaculation. Once he's done, he pulls out and sits on the opposite side of the bed. I sit up, admiring the beautiful gothic six tattoo on his back.

"Grimmjow? Why don't you stay tonight?" I ask, though I already know the answer to that question. Silence as Grimmjow gets up and starts to dress. I flop back down on the bed, already feeling tears stinging my eyes. Shit. I let it happen again. And I'm already regretting it.

"I'll call you later," he mumbles as he grabs his keys from the nightstand. I scoff at that. Yeah right.

"Whatever, Grimmjow." He lets out a scoff of his own before he leaves.

It's been like this for about two years now. I know that's a long time to have the same guy pull the same shit on you, but Grimmjow is...I can't describe exactly what it is, but I just can't let him go. Maybe I'll figure it out one day. I turn on my other side as the tears start to fall. He's the only person to ever make me cry. I know he has to feel something for me or else he wouldn't keep coming back. So why won't he just admit it? Just look in my eyes and say, "Ichigo, I need you. . ." It'd be nice to feel needed. Not wanted; I know I'm wanted. What we just did proves that. I want to know that he needs me just as much as I need him. I want to know that I actually mean something to him.

I know he fucks other people, men and women. He's a player, certified. I knew it from the moment I met him, but I couldn't help being drawn to him. My friend Rukia says it's because I'm always drawn to bad guys. I wouldn't say that, but if there's one word that describes Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, it's bad. Bad. Awful. Sinful. He personifies every one of those words with just his existence. Everything about him screams heartbreak, but I have to say I thought I knew better. I thought I could change him. I didn't realize how wrong I was until it was too late.

I reach for my phone as it vibrates against the nightstand.

"Yeah?" I answer, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice. Rukia sighs on the other end.

"He just left, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Ichigo, I thought you were over this?"

"Well, I'm not!" I snap. I hate lashing out at Rukia, but I can't help it. I'm pissed at Grimmjow, but I'm more sincerely pissed at myself for thinking anything about our relationship will ever be different.

"Ichi, I'm serious this time. You need to end this."

I sit silently fuming. How can she make it sound like it's the easiest thing to do? I could see if what me and Grimmjow have was just about sex, but it's not. At least not for me anyway. I couldn't give him up if I tried. Believe me, I have.

"You think it's that fucking easy, Ruki?"

"I never said it'd be easy."

I hate it when she does this.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rukia," I say, and I hang up. I'm probably gonna get my ass handed to me for that tomorrow, but I don't care. I hold my pillow close to my naked body that's still covered in the evidence of my tryst with Grimmjow. Looks like I'm not gonna be sleeping tonight.

* * *

I watch Grimmjow from across the roof, shaking with rage. Seeing him with some big titted tramp the day after he showed up at my house at eleven o'clock at night sincerely pisses me off. It shouldn't though. It's not like it's something new. I continue to watch, glaring daggers as Grimmjow plays with a lock of Rangiku's strawberry blonde hair. I feel the portion of my lunch that I've eaten rise back into my throat. I throw my bento down and lean my head against the fence that's currently keeping me from jumping to my death. My friend Orihime looks at me with her wide, caring eyes.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" she asks sweetly. I do my best to force a smile, but I know she can see through it. "Don't lie to me."

I look at Grimmjow and Rangiku once more and Orihime follows my gaze.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to cut her?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You've been hanging around Rukia too much, Inoue." I smile genuinely this time. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'm gonna go, okay? I'll see you later." Orihime nods and I stand collecting my trash and tossing it. I chance a look to the other side of the roof as I leave. Grimmjow's gorgeous blue eyes are locked to me as Rangiku rubs her curvy body against him. I avert my gaze and continue towards the exit.

I've been stuck on this guy since my freshman year, since I was fifteen. I'm a junior, seventeen now, and Grimmjow's the only person I've ever been with. I can't bring myself to date someone else because it's always looming in the back of my mind "what if he changes?" I must be out of my mind. I sigh as I head to my locker. I'm completely pathetic.

* * *

Grimmjow catches up to me after the bell for the end of fifth period. I ignore him as I walk in the direction of my next class, a class we happen to share.

"Ichigo, hey. . .I'm trying to talk to you," he says. I cut my eyes at him, speeding up my steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I stop walking then and spin around to face him.

"You're what's wrong with me, you piece of shit! Now leave me alone!" I yell, not caring that quite a few of my schoolmates have stopped to watch the spectacle. I continue in my previous direction, refusing to acknowledge Grimmjow as he calls after me. What the hell does he want from me?

I slide into my desk at the back of the room and rest my chin on my hand as I stare out the window. Fuck, I'm not gonna cry. At least not here. I sigh and turn around as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I'm surprised to see my friend Byakuya Kuchiki standing over me. He's Rukia's older brother, but I have this class with him, because I'm taking third-year math.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki?" he asks. I put on a soft, fake smile.

"Yeah, Byakuya, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to the movies tonight?" he asks, and I immediately feel myself blushing. Is Byakuya asking me out? No one's ever asked me out. They'd all seen me with Grimmjow and decided it wasn't worth it. Byakuya's gorgeous and I know he's a good guy, since he's Rukia's brother and all. That's what I need. A good guy.

"Uh, sure, Byakuya. I'd love to go," I respond with a genuine smile this time. Just then, Grimmjow walks in looking pissed as all hell. Ask me if I care. He looks between me and Byakuya with a glare that could melt iron and takes his seat near the front. "See you tonight, Byakuya. And call me Ichigo."

"Okay, Ichigo," Byakuya says before taking his seat on the other side of the room. I look up to see Grimmjow staring at me intently. I pointedly stare out the window. Rukia is right. I need to end this, and this date with a good guy is exactly how I'm going to do it.

* * *

I sigh as I shove the last of my unnecessary items into my locker and close it. I jump when I see that Grimmjow is leaning casually against the locker next to mine with an unlit cigarette hanging from his full lips. I roll my eyes.

"This is a tobacco free campus, sir," I say, leisurely stepping around him. He chuckles a bit, the deep, rumbling sound going straight to my groin. I stop and turn around. "What do you want?"

"You. Right now." A shudder creeps up my spine, and I know he saw it. He smirks and moves toward me, causing me to step back instinctually. My heart rate accelerates once I realize he's backed me up against the wall.

"Grimmjow, I have to go," I say, blandly. My eyes widen when he connects his lips to mine in an aggressive kiss. I feel myself relaxing. His hand moves up my body slowly as if he's trying to memorize the way it feels. His other hand glides to the nape of my neck, toying with the hair there. My hands, that were previously clenched into fists at my sides, now grip his shirt and pull us close enough together that I can feel the heat from his skin.

"Fuck, Ichi. . ." he grumbles between kisses. "You're killing me, I hope you know that."

"Let me go, Grimmjow," I mumble breathlessly as he assaults my neck with his sinful mouth. "Why don't you go fuck Rangiku?"

Grimmjow tenses and stops in his actions. He looks down at me, the intensity in his oceanic gaze completely stifling. I take this opportunity to push him away from me. His glare intensifies.

"I'm sick of you playing with me, Grimm. Just. . .leave me alone. You don't need me."

"So that's it? We're done?" he asks.

Are we? Can I really end this? Is it really over?

"I think I just need to distance myself from you. It's obvious that you don't need me, so what's the big deal?"

"Is it obvious?" I raise an eyebrow. Grimmjow just shakes his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. The longer he stands there, looking at me like I'm the one in the wrong, the more pissed off I get.

"What?"

"So you gonna fuck Kuchiki now?"

"Why does it even matter to you?! You know what, don't answer that. I have better things to do than argue with you." I pick up my messenger bag that I dropped when Grimmjow kissed me. "Goodbye, Grimmjow." I hear him mumble as I walk away.

"Is it really obvious, Ichigo?"

* * *

I shift uncomfortably in my seat feeling for all the world like the shitty teenager I am. Why couldn't Byakuya have taken me to a normal fast food restaurant like a normal person? Did he think it would impress me to be sitting in a room full of snooty rich people? Plus, I'm severely underdressed in my ripped denim skinny jeans and black v-neck. And Byakuya talks about as much as a mime does.

"Are you planning to go to university?" I ask, trying to start a conversation so I'll feel less awkward.

"Yes," is the only response I get. I sigh in defeat, deciding to let the awkwardness wash over me. "May I ask if you've terminated your relationship with Jaegerjaquez?" I bristle as I instantly remember the incident from earlier.

_Is it really obvious, Ichigo?_

What did he mean by that?

"Grimmjow and I were never in a relationship, Byakuya," I state more to myself than to him. "He just. . .wanted to mess around and I want more than that." Byakuya nods his head in understanding.

"Would you be interested in having a relationship with me?" he asks, almost tentatively.

Byakuya? A relationship with Byakuya? The contrast between him and Grimmjow is almost unreal. Maybe that's a good thing, though. Maybe Byakuya is what I need, even though he's not what I want. I look into his big dark eyes and nod slightly.

"Sure, Byakuya." A ghost of a smile graces Byakuya's handsome features, and I feel a smile of my own forming on my lips. Maybe this is what I need.

* * *

"So you and nii-sama are dating now?" Rukia asks for the hundredth time. I roll my eyes as we head into the cafeteria. I can't eat lunch on the roof anymore; Grimmjow is there.

"Yes, Rukia. Byakuya and I have been together for a week now. Why are you still asking me?" Rukia shrugs as we head for the table where Byakuya, Renji, and Orihime are sitting.

"Just checking. You haven't spoken to  _him_ , have you?"

"No. He hasn't even looked in my direction since I started dating Byakuya," I grumble. Rukia doesn't respond as we sit down. Byakuya smiles fleetingly at me. He doesn't like to show affection in public. Another thing he doesn't have in common with Grimmjow.

"So, Ichi, wanna know what I heard about Jaeger-jackass?" Renji asks. I stare blankly at him, though inwardly I'm jumping for joy at hearing anything about Grimmjow.

"Whatever, Ren."

"Okay, so Gin told me that he fucked some guy's shit up and almost got arrested." I unconsciously lean closer.

"Why?"

"Because the guy called you Grimmjow's bitch. He was all, 'hey, Jaegerjaquez, when you gonna let me get a taste of that strawberry bitch', and Grimmjow lost it."

"How do you know that guy wasn't talking about Rangiku?" Orihime pipes up.

"Because Rangiku is Gin's bitch, duh, Hime," Renji responds, as he munches on his curly fries. "And plus, Ichigo's name means strawberry, right?"

"Fuck you, Renji." I sit back in my seat. What is this supposed to mean? Am I supposed to go running back to Grimmjow, enthusiastically expressing my gratitude for defending my honor like I'm some gossip girl in the sweet valley of traveling pants? Fuck that.

"None of that matters. Ichigo is with nii-sama now," Rukia says. Rukia turns toward me smiling. "Right Ichi?"

"Yeah," I respond, taking a bite of my sandwich. Byakuya surprises me by touching my thigh under the table.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" he asks. I give a small shrug.

"What Grimmjow does is of no interest to me. We're done," I say with finality.

I feel myself scowling when they all give me incredulous looks; even Orihime looks like she doesn't believe me. I sigh and decide to brush it off. It doesn't matter if they believe it or not. I'm going to prove that I don't need Grimmjow.


	2. I'm Always There When It Matters

**Chapter Two** :  _I'm Always There When It Matters_

He says it's obvious; it's obvious that I don't need him. Humph. Seems like the other way around to me. I ain't never been any good at expressing emotions. Just ain't something I've ever been allowed to do. Growing up on the streets, there's no place for weakness. And yeah, I know it's pretty cliché for me to act the way that I do towards him, but whatever. If this is how he wants it to be, then it is what it is.

I can still remember the first time I ever saw him. It was the first day of my second year; he was coming through the front entrance with a group of his friends. At first he was scowling but then his red headed friend said something that made him smile. I was mid-sentence, but I had to stop speaking because I lost my voice. He was absolutely gorgeous with that smile lighting up his young, innocent face. I was completely and utterly floored. I knew then that he'd mean something to me. He has since that very day.

I can still remember the first time we spoke...

_"'Sup?" I said casually leaning against the wall next to the water fountain he's been drinking out of. He stood up straight, wiping excess water from his full lips. I noticed that he was a few inches shorter than me. He looked nervous, though he tried to hide it._

_"Hey. What's up with you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at me as if he'd seen better and I don't know why, but I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to impress him. I flashed the sexiest smile I had in my repertoire, and he blushed slightly. That's when I noticed the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Cute._

_"Nothing much. I'm just wondering what's up with me and you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean when you gonna let me get some?"_

_"Some what?" I stepped forward, pulling him toward me and sliding my hand down to his ass._

_"This," I said, easily. I felt him shiver before his pretty brown eyes flickered up to meet mine._

_"But you don't even know me," he said softly. He had a killer smooth voice; I was almost envious._

_"I know you well enough," I responded. His eyes widened slightly as I leaned down so that my lips brushed against his. "Ichigo. . ."_

_He shivered once more as that pretty blush intensified._

" _How do you know my name?" he asked quietly. His eyes fluttered shut as I kissed along his jawline._

" _Don't worry about that, baby. Just lemme fuck you," I replied in a whisper. He let out a soft moan as I squeezed his ass slightly._

" _O-okay," he muttered pathetically. I smirked, and just as I was about to kiss him, a loud, annoying voice called out,_

" _Ichigo! Hey, get away from him!" I turned around to see a tiny girl with big violet eyes and an even bigger mouth rushing towards us. She grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him away from me. "Asshole."_

_I didn't respond, just shook my head and leaned against the wall as she drug him away. My smirk turned into a full-on lecherous grin as Ichigo peeked over his shoulder; I winked at him and he smiled slightly, continuing to blush. I knew it didn't matter that his friend didn't like me. He was going to sleep with me regardless._

As far as I was concerned then, I'd bed him and be done. That's how I was; or rather, that's how I made myself look to outsiders. One-nighter, hit it and quit it, toot it and boot it, what have you. I presented myself that way to keep people from falling for me. The sad part was that I always ended up alone because of it. But it's how I chose to be. After losing something, it's kind of hard to find it again, if that makes sense. I promised her that I'd never love anyone more than her; too bad I might've broken that promise.

* * *

I wipe my feet against the welcome mat before unlocking my front door. This is the first night I've had off in quite a while, and I plan to spend all the time I have with her. I open the door and pull off my jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks next to the door. Glancing over at the picture of my grandmother, I kiss my first two fingers before placing them against the cool glass.

"Love you, gram," I say quietly before heading towards the kitchen.

I reach into the cupboard pulling out a jar of peanutbutter. I gather grape jelly from the fridge and the bread from the counter before making two sandwiches. I pause in my actions when the door opens and a purple-haired woman walks in, followed by a much smaller green-haired girl. I walk into the living room, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Daddy!" she calls, and I get that same warm feeling in my heart that I always get when I see her. I kneel down and she runs into my arms, wrapping her small arms around my neck. "Nel missed you so, so much daddy!"

"I missed you too, baby. Did you have a nice day today?" I ask as I pull back to look into her wide expressive eyes. She nods happily, pointing at her teacher.

"Ms. Yoru gave Nel  _two_  gold stars today because Nel can say her al-alfa-ABCs!" Nel says, her eyes shining with excitement. I smile once more and place a kiss on her forehead.

"That's great. I got a snack waiting for you in the kitchen. Go and eat while I talk to Ms. Shihouin, okay?" Nel nods again before she hurries off to the kitchen. I direct my attention at Yoruichi, who smiles warmly.

"She really is so bright. Probably gets it from her mom, yeah?" she jokes and I chuckle slightly before gesturing for her to sit.

"Thanks again for bringing her home. Sorry I had to stay after school late again."

"Oh don't worry about that, Grimmjow, you already know I don't mind. You just make sure you get some rest. You look like shit."

"Hardy har har. Anyway, do you have any news for me?"

"I've good news, and bad news. The good news is, they are going to let you adopt her officially," Yoruichi responds, and I almost smile again, but decide against it until I hear the rest. "The bad news is, they're going to do a criminal background check."

I haven't exactly been a model citizen my whole life. I got into a lot of trouble when I was younger, mostly for things like petty theft and simple assault for all the fights I used to get into. I've never actually been to jail since they were all misdemeanors, but I'm still apprehensive. What if they don't let me keep Nel because of it?

"I'll vouch for you, but it'll all come down to them in the end."

"I understand. Thanks again, Ms. Shihouin."

"I've been telling you to call me Yoruichi for the past seven months, Grimm. Will you ever listen?" she asks as she stands to leave. I smile.

"Thanks, Yoruichi."

After she leaves, I head back into the kitchen where Nel has finished her sandwich and is now staring at her little feet as she swings them back and forth. she looks up when I come through the doorway, smiling her snaggle-toothed smile. It's funny how this little girl has changed my life in the short span of time that we've been together.

_I found Nel two years ago when I was walking home from a party. It was dark and cold, and all I wanted to do was get back to my house and go to sleep. I'd ducked into an alleyway that was a shortcut to my grandmother's house when I heard sniffling. Nel was curled up beside one of the dumpsters crying softly with one of her small hands pressed against her forehead. Blood trickled through her fingers and she wiped at it with her free hand as she continued to cry. I knelt down in front of her, making sure to relax my scowl a bit so as not to scare her even more._

" _Are you okay, little girl?" I asked, and she shrank back even farther sniffling pitifully. I could see her breaths coming out in short puffs and she was visibly shivering. I pulled my leather coat off and draped it around her._

" _Nel is s-scared," she whispered as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms._

" _Don't worry. I'll protect you, okay?" I said. It was only after the words left my mouth that I realized what I was saying. I was brought out of my thoughts when Nel cuddled herself up to my chest._

" _Okay, Daddy."_

I pick Nel up, grabbing my own sandwich and taking a bite as Nel plays with the locks of hair that fall over my forehead.

"Daddy, you should make your hair longer. It's so pretty and if there's more, then Nel can play with it!"

"I'll think about it. Let's get you into the bath for now, alright?"

I carry her into the bathroom, sitting her down on the counter.

"Daddy, you should have a girlfriend," she says as I pull her shirt over her head. I chuckle a bit, pinching her nose.

"And what do you know about that, huh?" She giggles behind her hand and shrugs playfully. I smile as I start to tickle her. "You've been spending too much time with Ms. Yoruichi, young lady."

"No! D-daddy, stop,  _please_ ," she pleads through her laughing. I relent and turn to start the water in the tub. "Daddy, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I don't need one; I have you," I respond easily as I pour her favorite bubble soap into the tub. I hear her huff and I turn back around to see her pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How silly, Daddy. Nel's not your girlfriend." I laugh out loud at that and sit her down in the bathtub.

"I'm not old enough to have a girlfriend. That means when you're my age, you won't be old enough to have a boyfriend," I say, and Nel frowns.

"That's no fair!" she laments and I shush her before I rub her shampoo into her marshy green hair.

Though it's just a simple conversation from a little girl, what Nel says has me thinking about Ichigo. I know for a fact that he's important to me, just not as important as Nel. I don't think I'd ever be able to put him before her, and I don't know how he would feel about something like that. But what does it matter? I'm an asshole anyway, right? He's with that stuck up Kuchiki, and I guess he's happy; he hasn't said anything to me since they started dating, and I haven't bothered him either, thinking that if he wanted to talk to me he would. And since he hasn't, I guess he was really serious when he said that we were done. I don't think I'm ready to accept that just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...until next time,
> 
> Patd06


End file.
